Run child Run
by Sakar
Summary: (No Curse.) When Emma was little the Evil Queen attacked her kingdom. Emma was able to escape with the help of a knight. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys the curse never happened. When Emma is 6 years old the castle is attacked. Emma is sent away fast along with her fathers entrusted man Sgt. Adam Swan. Now Emma is on the run, will she ever get back to her mother and father?**_

"Emma!" Emma giggled and dived under the table, narrowly missing he father who had been chasing her. She heard him groan, which in turn just caused her to giggle even more. She clapped her small hands over her mouth to keep from being heard as she crawled out on the other side of the table and ran out of the near empty dining hall.

"Emma! Come back here!" To anyone else King David "Charming" would sound serious, pissed off maybe. But for his dear and only child Emma it meant the fun was about too began.

As Emma ran out of the dining hall she glanced over her shoulder to make sure her father was coming after her. But she soundly began to slow once she saw her father was not fallowing her, he was nowhere in sight. Emma came to a stop, her light blue night dress gave a slight noise at the sodden stop.

"Papa?" Emma called softly as she slowly began walking back towards the dining hall. Suddenly there was a yell, and a laud crash, coming from the dining hall.

"PAPA!" Emma screamed and started towards the noise. When she reached the doorway she paused and gasped.

"Papa.." She watched as she saw her father in the middle of sword play, that didn't look so fun. Emma knew immediately who the men he was fighting, it was the evil queen's men. King David turned his head and saw his young daughter.

"Adam, get Emma out of here!" He screamed to of his most trusted knights. Adam Swan shoved the men who were coming close to him and ran towards the door, never slowing as he grasped 6 year old Emma around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Emma was still frozen in shook as he ran, taking her to safety. Moments later when they made it outside Emma was awaken from her trance. In that moment she saw flames shoot out of the castle she had called her home.

"PAPA!MAMA!" Sgt. Swan covered her mouth to keep her from being heard.

"Princess Emma, you must be quite." He said in a hushed tone as he sat her down as they entered the woods. Tears began to gush out of her.

"NO, you must save them, Go save my Papa." Emma gasped out as she began to shudder as she cried harder. Sgt. Swan pulled the small trembling Emma into him.

"Dear Princess, I cannot. Your father has entrusted in me to make sure your safe. You must be freezing, here." Sgt. Swan slide off his uniform jacket and slid it around Emma's tiny frame. Emma just barred her head deeper into the Sgt's shoulder and shed a thousand more tears. Sgt. Swan gently lifted Emma into his arms and carried her through the woods as quite as possible.

When they finally made it to the closest Village the day was just breaking. Emma had cried her self asleep in the Sgt's arms. Sgt. Swan sighed and looked around; the two of them couldn't blend in, him in his royal military uniform an her in her royal gown. His gazed around the village from his position still in the woods. His eyes stopped and landed on clothes line. There were articles of clothing that could fit him and some that would possible fit Emma. He looked around and gently laid Emma on the ground next to a large tree. He made sure she was covered then took off towards the house that he had seen with the clothes. Once he reached it he pulled out a few coins he had in his pocket and laid it on the wood chopping stump and then began picking clothes. For himself he grabbed brown breaches and a white long sleeve t-shirt. He then turned his gaze down the line for something for Emma. He saw no dresses but a small pair of black breaches that looked about her side. He then found a small red long sleeve shirt that would most likely fit her as well. He took one more look and gave a slight smile as he say a pair of worn children's boots lying by the door. Sgt. Swan grabbed them and then proceeded to head back towards the woods, unnoticed. Once he made it back to Emma, he bent down next to Emma and gently shook her.

"Princess, Princess Emma. Your majesty." Emma slowly began to wake. She lifted her blood shot eyes and gently sat up .

"Where are we?" She asked softly and looked around as she rubbed her sore eyes.

"I'm not so sure, somewhere south of the kingdom." Emma gently nodded, and didn't say anything as he lifted the clothing he had taken.

"Here Princes, I know these aren't your normal clothes, but it will help us blend it. I'm very sorry, I couldn't find a dress. Emma stared blankly at at the clothing and took them once he outstretched his arm. She solemnly nodded.

"Umm her ill hold up the jacket so you may change." Emma nodded and took his hand he had put out for her to stand. They walked close to the largest tree and he held up the jacket, she then began to change. A few moments later she made a sound, signaling she was done. Sgt. Swan folded his jacket over his arm and sent a small smile to the young Princes.

"You look lovely." He said.

"…Sir, do you know how to braid hair?" Emma asked cautiously. Sgt. Swan gave a strained smile.

"…Yes, I do." He walked close behind Emma and flattened her hair down, slipping the ribbons out of her hair and picking out the small leafs that had got caught. He began to braid her hair.

"Why do you know how to braid my hair, my Pa-..my papa didn't know how…my. Mama always had to do it." She said softly and a singly tear slid down her pail cheek. For a moment he didn't say a word.

"..I once had a daughter.." He said softly as he gently in laced the ribbon in her hair. Emma turned her head slightly.

"What was her name." She said softly as she turned around and laid her hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears that had silently fell. With a shaky sigh he sent her a sad smile.

"Erica." He said softly. Emma with her own tear stained cheeks silently kissed his clean shaven tear stained cheek and sighed softly.

"We will get them back." She said with as much certainty as she could muster.

"..Okay that's enough us weeping. Now, we must be very careful no one must know that im knight for our kingdom and no one must know you are the princes." He said sternly.

"So from now on you must try to blend in, hid your royalty. For the time being you cannot be Princes Emma Nolan." He said as he looked for somewhere to put their old clothes . Emma watched as he struggled to find a place to hid the clothes.

"Theres a whole near the tree, they might fit there." She said softly, Sgt. Swan turned and fallowed he gaze.

"Thank you.

"So if I can't be me, who can I be?" Emma asked sadly. He thought for a moment.

"I do…not know." He said slowly. " But we can fake in tell we make it." Him saying that caused Emma to give him a slight sad laugh.

"My mama always said that."

_**Ok guys I hope you like it its my first one so hopefully you do. And remember to review and comment.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys the curse never happened. When Emma is 6 years old the castle is attacked. Emma is sent away fast along with her fathers entrusted man Sgt. Adam Swan. Now Emma is on the run, will she ever get back to her mother and father? And Killian is about a yea older then Emma all through out the story. As of this moment he still has his mother, father and Liam._**

The two of them decided not to go through the town they had taken the clothes from. It was two close to the castle. They had been walking for the last day and half since the first village they had seen. They had to get far away enough to be safe from the evil queen and her men.

"Come child, do not slow, we must hurry." Sgt. Swan called over his shoulder to Emma who was about 4 feet behind him.

"But im so tired." She moaned softly as she trudged on. Sgt. Swan slowed then came to a stop.

"Look Emma, I see a town." He said and lifted Emma so she could see a bit better. Emma looked for a moment then back in the other direction. She could just barely make out the top of the castle she had been born and raised in for the past 6 years. Sgt. Swan looked at her and watched her face grow sad and un-shed tears cloud her eyes.

"Shhh, Emma. Everything shall be fine. Come we must go." He kept her in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the trading town. Once the exited the woods her gently sat Emma on her feet and took her small hand in his large one. They proceeded to walk into the town. Emma kept her eyes trained on the ground, while Sgt. Swan gazed around looking at the small shops. His eyes stopped as they settled on a small hotel.

"Come Emma let's find you something to eat." Emma nodded and tightened her grip on his hand as he led her over and into the small restaurant. Emma cowered herself closer to the Sgt. Side as they walked in. To any on looker they would look like a father with his young shy daughter. Sgt. San found a table and pulled out the chair next to the one he picked for himself, for young Emma. Emma crawled into the seat and folded her hands over her lap and grimaced at the dirt that was dusted over her clothes. Sgt. Swan sat down next to her and glanced around the building. There were all kinds of people some laughing or talking. There were some who had children with them

"How can I help you?" Sgt. Swan turned at the sound of the voice. It was a woman with short cropped Red hair. She was wearing an old worn brown dress.

"Umm Yes we will take the.. Meat pie. Is that okay with you Emma?" Emma looked up and nodded slowly.

"Okay." She said softly and looked back down to her hands witch were still placed on her lap.

"You just have the cutest daughter; I just love her blonde hair." Sgt. Swan coughed, clearing his throat.

"Yes, she don't look like me much."

"Must have more of her Ma, I bet." Sgt. Swan nodded and cleared his through once more.

"And water, if you have any." The woman nodded and turned on her heel, heading back to the kitchen.

"My mama always said I look more like papa then her." Emma whispered to him softly.

"And she is right you look more like your father but you are even and lawful like both your mother and father." A tear gently slid down Emma's face.

"Lot good it done them." She whispered angrily and covered her face with her hands over the table.

"Emma calm down please, you can't draw any attention to us, please calm down." Emma didn't calm down though, just then their waitress walked over with their food.

"Aww whats wrong with 'er" Sgt. Swan looked up and thought quick.

"Her ma, she pasted not to long ago. My girl here is still not over it."

"Im so sorry, here darlin', don't cry. I have a boy about your age , his name is Killian. He always make people laugh when they know they about to cry." Emma looked up and then woman gave her a smile and wiped away her tears. The woman looked up to the Sgt.

"How long ya'll stayen?" The woman asked.

"Not sure yet."

"Well we have some opening here and I'm sure there's a job around here somewhere that'll take you and little miss here is about old enough looken to go to school."

"..I umm didn't see many homes around here."

"Oh, ,most of the houses are about a mile walk away, there's a small village, that's were me and my family live." Sgt. didn't say anything after that only nodded and took the bowl of food she handed each of them. The woman gave Emma one last smile and walked away. Nothing was said at first, they just sat there and ate.

"…We staying here?" Emma asked softy and turned her gaze up at him.

"…I'm not too sure, but we will stay here for the night." Emma nodded solemnly.

"Will they be okay?" She asked and blinked back the tears that were about to rush out.

"..Emma, your mother is the strongest person I know and as long as she doesn't have you, she will fight. And your father, he wouldn't dare leave you forever, they will be okay and they will find us." Emma nodded and picked at her food. About an hour later they were finished eating. The waitress walked back over, Sgt. handed her the money.

"I told the manager that you might be checking in." Sgt. nodded.

"Thank you." Sgt. Swan said. He helped Emma out of her chair, and took her hand.

"I'm Amelia Jones." Sgt. Swan stopped and turned to face the woman.

"I'm Adam Swan and this is my daughter Emma Swan."

**_Okay guys I hope you liked it and remember to review and comment and if you have any thing you might want to add into the story like maybe a person just send me a message and I'll see what we can do._**


End file.
